Finley Lupin
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and can be found here. , Falmouth, West Country, England |blood status = |Age = |Alias = * Kit (by everyone) * Kitten (by Remus and Nora) * Pup (by Remus) * Kitnip (by Sirius) * Little Wolf (by Fenir Greyback) (mockingly) * Harleen (by Bethan) * My Queen (by Raz) * Aconite |Title = |Signature = |Died = |alias = |species = Half-Werewolf |gender = Female |height = 5′11″ |hair = Dark brown (curly with lighter sandy brown sections) |eyes = Gold |skin = Light brown |family = * Marco Martelli (husband) * Erasmo Pérez (husband) * Ciro Martelli (nephew, adopted son) * Remus Lupin (father) * Nora Lupin (mother) † * Nymphadora Lupin (step-mother) * Edward Lupin (half-brother) * Guinevere Cardozo (aunt) * Álvaro Cardozo (uncle, by marriage) * Donato Cardozo (cousin) * Percival Pendragon (uncle) * Harriet Pendragon (nee Locke) (grandmother) * Mason Pendragon (grandfather)† * Lyall Lupin (grandfather) * Hope Lupin (née Howell) (grandmother) † * Andromeda Tonks (step-grandmother) * Ted Tonks (step-grandfather) * * Pendragon Family * (step-family) * (step-family) |Familiar = Iris |Animagus = Kneazle |jukebox = "Wild Thing" (the troggs) |Patronus = Kneazle |Boggart = |Wand = Redwood, 12 inches, Dragon heartstring, deep red in colour with swirling patterns carved from base to tip. Whilst this wands personality is far more sedate than that of it's owner, it has been known to cause mischief all on it's own (one memorable incident involving a permanent sticking charm, Umbridge's office and a stack of 'Down with The Toad Queen' flyers). It is covered in little nicks and scars from Finley's adventures and inlaid with a crystal at the base. Someone appears to have splattered silver paint in random intervals across the wand, giving the appearance of stars. It near always has the faint smell of cinnamon. |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = * Her Friends * Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slytherin Quidditch team (Chaser, substitute Keeper) * Order of the Phoenix * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation * Magical Creature Protection Agency * Ministry of Magic (employee, formally) * Pendragon Family * Lupin Family * Black Family |job = * (after the war) * DADA Professor at Hogwarts (upon her fathers retirement) |hideg = -}} Finley Hope Lupin ( b. ) is the only daughter of Remus and Noreen Lupin (nee Pendragon). Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Early Years Fifth Year (Triwizard Tournament) Sixth Year (Umbridge's Reign) Seventh Year Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Slug Club Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Half Blood Category:Lupin Family Category:Martelli Family Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Category:DADA Professors Category:Teachers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Prefect Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Magical Law Enforcement Squad Category:Chasers Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Partial Lycanthropy Category:Dark Force Defence League Category:International Association of Aurors Category:Half-Werewolf Category:Auror Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Drowning Curse Victims Category:Dark Wizard Hunter